


Dye My Hair like One of Your French Boys

by carbondiox_ide



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Dee's name is Damien, Four shot, Friends to Awkward Crush to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, I cant come up with puns for Pat, M/M, Out of Character, We miss the purple hair, hairdresser au, more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbondiox_ide/pseuds/carbondiox_ide
Summary: [Permanent hiatus, will stay unfinished.*]Roman loves his job. And he found the love of his life because of said job.*Lost interest in this work, had no idea where to take the story, and I find the writing isn't to my liking.





	1. Snip-snip

"_Dee, did you steal my scissors again!"_

Roman snickered as Patton was scolding Damien for snagging his scissors without his permission _again_. Roman was working on a clients hair while the bickering went on behind him. 

He loved hair. It was something he could pour creative liberty in to. Roman had found his passion after he cut and colored (which was done very badly, but he improved) his own hair when he was bored. After that he explored just what he could to with hair. It was like painting or writing a song, if done right it could be a masterpiece. So he worked and opened up his own salon. 

_Ruby Stylings_ was Roman's pride and joy. In beauty school he picked up a few friends that he now work with him. Patton Harting was Roman's dad friend. The one who brings you chicken soup when you were sick and asks if you want to bake cookies "just because". The one who tells you to be honest and nice. 

Damien Scalden was Pat's polar opposite. Always lying and manipulated people for his personal gain. At least, that's what he _wants_ you to think. He's really a softy but still a little shit even after you crack through his facade. 

Surprisingly, Patton was the one to bring them all together. How Patton had ever became friends with Dee was still a mystery. 

Patton and Dee were still arguing when Logan sighed. He was a regular at the salon that Roman thinks only sticks around for Patton. 

"I do not understand the need for Damien to steal Patton's belongings. Why can't he simply purchase and use his own scissors?"

Roman rolled his eyes, "_Because_ Dee likes to cause a scene. We all use the same scissors, he just wants to piss of Padrè for _fun_, Logan. Not like you would know anything about _that._" Logan scoffed at that.

"I know _plenty_ on how to have fun, Roman."

Roman just hummed in mocking agreement. Patton had snatched his scissors back from Damien and was finishing his lecture on not touching other peoples stuff without permission.

"You should know better. You don't need my scissors, it's not like they're a _cut _above all the rest." Dee groaned while Roman and Patton laughed. 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Roman finished Logan's cut and sent him to pay. Damien and Patton were done with all their clients and were cleaning up. Pat was tidying up the counter where the register was when Logan and Patton started chatting while Roman noticed the way both of their eyes seemed to light up as they talked to each other and how their hands touched when Logan handed his card over.

_Yeah, I ship 'em. I ship them hard._

He noted the slight blush that spread across Logan's cheeks when Patton giggled at something. Roman was happy that they had found true love, even if they didn't know it yet.

_They would be such a cute couple._

After Logan left and the bell at the top of the boor rung it was quiet again, save for the soft piano playing in the background. The salon closed at 9 and it was nearing around 7:30, one more appointment and then they would wait for any walk-ins. Roman took a moment to breath and take a break.

It was warm because it's Florida, and it was always humid. Sunlight streamed through the red drapes placed over the glass windows. A _We're Open _sign hung on a peg on the glass door. A small bell that Patton begged to have was attached to the top of the door. Five comfy rose colored chairs were placed on the right for a waiting area. A cherry wood desk sat on the left with a register and a computer sat on top (with a few nick-nacks from each of the hairdressers). A shelf was seated next to the chairs like a wall of hair products open for customers to buy. Behind were six stations (Roman had three other hairdressers hired, but they were only work colleagues and didn't do full time), and three sinks with various shampoos lined up on a shelf behind. The walls were painted a light off-white with gold and red accents around the room. It truly felt like a second home, even if he always managed to get hair in his food that wasn't his.

There were two people standing outside the door. Roman recognized the one who had his hand ready to push the door in but seemed to be talking to someone behind him. It was Remy, one of Dee's friends who had an unhealthy addiction to caffeine. He was clad in a plain white v-neck and a leather jacket. Sunglasses that Roman never saw him without (he wondered if Remy even _had _eyes), and a messenger bag with a Starbucks cup in his right hand to complete the look. Remy finally pushed the door open and walked in, announcing very loudly,

"_Hey,_ bitches!"

Patton quickly corrected him for his language while Remy took a long sip from his iced coffee and (presumably, Roman couldn't tell), rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, gurl."


	2. Oh, i fell for an emo boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our bby Virge

Roman rolled his eyes at Remy's antics. Looking behind the highly caffeinated man was someone that was a mix of purples and black with a thick jacket with patches and a storm cloud with lightning stitched on tight black skinny jeans and combat boots. Their face was hidden by extremely long bangs where dye was fading from. 

He couldn't help but stare. Roman had heard Remy's ramblings before when he had to cut his hair and all of Remy's "_fake-ass friends"_. But Roman didn't recognize this one, so hopefully they weren't too shitty. 

"Alright, get in and close the door already, Remington."

Remy shot a glare at Damien and sauntered in, the stranger in tow.

"Kay, babes this is a shadowling that I adopted and he needs a cut and color." 

The purple and black man blushed and slouched down further, making himself look even smaller. His obnoxiously long bangs fell over his face.

_I need to cut those, now._

Roman was deep in thought on how he should cut the other mans hair when Patton interrupted his train of thought with an enthusiastic greeting, typing on the keyboard.

"Okay, Virgil! You have a seat and Roman 'ill get ready to give you a cut 'n color," Patton said still typing and flashing a smile.

Virgil fiddled with the zipper on his jacket and mumbled an almost incoherent okay. He sat down in the station with Roman in loopy red cursive on the corner of the mirror while Roman readied both his station and the sink.

"So Emo nightmare, I assume you're trying to keep your bangs as long as possible and a purple dye job?"

Virgil snorted and rolled his eyes, "Thanks, _Princey."_ He said, Roman noticing him eyeing his various Disney figurines at the far corner of his counter. Roman dramatically sighed, "Yes or no, Doom and gloom." 

The darkly dressed man clicked his tongue and started on how he wanted his hair cut and looked at the array of purple dyes that Ruby Stylings had. An hour whizzed by and everyone but Virgil was finished for the day. Damien had already went home to his apartment and Patton was in the backroom figuring out what they needed to restock. Virgil hummed along to the piano cover of Mulan's _"Reflection_" while waiting for his hair to lift.

"_Wow, _how dare you call me out but still hum to a Disney song?" 

Virgil looked up from the Tumbler post he was looking at and simply said, "There's never a wrong time to dress in drag." Roman was about to retort but shut his mouth and started laughing. Virgil joined in soon after, giggling at whatever the fuck he just said. "_What even? _I mean, yeah, that's a quite fitting statement _Urie." _The purple clad man huffed and went back to scrolling on his phone, "_Excuse me_, I am not worthy of being called that." Roman scoffed, "Oh shut up, I need to wash the dye out now. Come on."

The other stood up and sat down in one of the seats where the sinks were located, careful not to get the rich purple dye on anything. Roman threw away the aluminum foil that he had taken out of Virgil's hair and put the other items and dye he used away. Picking the color safe shampoos that the other man liked the scent of, Roman started to rinse and scrub Virgil's hair. While washing the shampoo turned a dark lavender before Roman had rinsed it off. 

"So I assume that you already know how to keep your color in top condition, but I'll just give you a quick run down." Roman said as he fiddled with his blow-dryer and a brush. 

While drying Virgil's hair Roman chatted with him and got in to an argument on the best way to re-bleach hair in the safely.

"I'm telling you Roman, grow out your hair, cut it off, and then bleach it!" The other man in scrunched his nose. "_No_, Stormy that takes too long."

One of Virgil's eyebrows flew up, "_Stormy_?" Roman rolled his eyes, turning off the blow-dryer and putting it back in it's place along with the brush. "What would you like me to call you then? Your wish is my command." Roman finished it of with a _very_ beautiful bow. "Oh shut up, Princey!" Virgil smacked his arm playfully, "Let me pay so I can get away from you as fast as possible." 

Roman made a high pitch gasp and clutched his heart, "Oh Stormy, how coUld yOu!" Full-bodied laughter erupted from both men just as Patton walked out of the backroom with clipboard and calculator in hand with a pencil tucked in his teal Polo's pocket.

"Well aren't you two having a grand 'ol time?" Patton grinned. The other's faces flushed and Virgil cleared his throat. "Uh, I should pay and get going." Patton clapped his hands together, "Oh! I almost forgot. My noggin must not be working." Virgil shyly smiled and walked alongside with Patton to the register, chatting softly.

Virgil payed, left a tip, and went on his way. His freshly dyed hair glittering in the setting sunlight.

The last two in the salon packed up it silence, having already talked to each other more than enough for the day. Patton having different plans though.

"Soo Ro, you seem to like Virge a lot."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Don't talk to me until you and Logan get together." Patton's cheeks started to color as he sputtered defensively. "Come on Poppy seed, you know you like him," Roman countered back, singing out _him _in a sing-songy voice. 

Patton huffed, crossing his arms. "He doesn't like me like that. I don't think he likes _anyone _like that. We're just friends and I'm fine with nothing more." 

"Yeah, yeah, have a good night, Pat."

"Night, Ro."

Roman smiled as Patton walked through the door, bell jingling as he opened it. The one man left in the salon turned off the music, slung his bag over his shoulder, and locked up Ruby Stylings for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated cuz I can't do writing 101
> 
> I don't think I did Vee and Roman's dynamic justice, but you're the one reading so you tell me

**Author's Note:**

> It's only fitting i give you what their hair looks like, soo
> 
> Roman Garcia; long, thick, and wavy. Dark brown with a red tint in the light. Worn pulled back and swooped in the front
> 
> Patton Harting; short, curly, and fluffy. Mocha and blond, full curls frame his face, softening his features. Basically a cloud on his head.
> 
> Damien Scalden; straight and mid-length, except the shaven sides. Black, and a yellow scale pattern on the left side of his head. Long enough on the top that he ties up his bangs.
> 
> Logan Beirre; short, straight, and gelled. Black, and literally just Thomas' hair but with light gel in it.
> 
> Remy Picani (yes, slepy boi married Emile cuz i ship); short, straight, and wispy. Shorter on the sides and longer on the top. Bangs pined back usually. Slight bed-head from naps.
> 
> Virgil Darkh; mid-length, wavy, dyed. A few curls around his ears and longer bangs. Sometimes his bangs are pinned back with barrettes. Natural color is dark brown and black, but now mostly bleached and dyed a rich purple.


End file.
